Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a medical technological apparatus, medical apparatus for short, and to a corresponding method for controlling a medical technological apparatus.
Modern medicine uses a multiplicity of medical technological apparatuses or examination apparatuses which enable recordings from the interior of a human body, for example, with the aid of imaging methods.
One example of such apparatuses is C-arm apparatuses or C-arms, which are very large and can be placed, for example, in the form of an arc around the body of a patient. In order to be able to move the individual elements of such a C-arm, electric motors that move the individual elements are used in part nowadays.
Joysticks or buttons arranged on an operating console are typically used for driving the electric motors. In this case, the relation of a joystick or button to the corresponding movement axis of the medical technological apparatus is often not obvious and the driving of the medical technological apparatus is therefore not very intuitive and is susceptible to errors. In particular, the movement direction triggered by an operating element, e.g. a button with an arrow pointing toward the left, may change depending on the location of the operating console and orientation of the medical technological apparatus.
Published patent application US 2013/0165854 A1 describes a control system for a medical catheter guide system. Published patent application US 2010/0081914 A1 describes a system for positioning a guide in a human body.